


Just One Yesterday

by inkjoy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Canon, Smooth Talking Clint, asssassin Clint, eventual angst, pre-SHIELD, shy phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjoy/pseuds/inkjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At that moment the bus hit a pothole and Phil could hear Fury’s mocking laughter in his head as his hand slipped off the pole and he was sent crashing to the floor. He stayed where he was, dazed momentarily. </p><p>“Well if you wanted to get on your knees for me, all you had to do was ask,” said an amused voice from above him."</p><p>Alternatively, Agent Phil Coulson is on a mission to capture the elusive Hawkeye and a twist of fate (or a pothole) causes him to stumble his way through a meeting with kind, sweet-talking Clint Barton, who takes an interest in this shy, adorable man and will set them on a course that neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having a pretty good day today, three fics I love updated, it was my last day of school for the next three weeks and I'm feeling pretty good. So naturally I decided to reward you with a new fic I've been working on for the past couple of months.

 

_You know time crawls while you’re waiting for the song to start_

_so dance alone to the beat of your heart_

 

Phil Coulson was stressed. Only those who knew him would be able to tell, most seeing the same blank face they saw every other day. However, the minute twitch of his fingers towards where his gun was tucked into his side and the tightness around his eyes gave him away to those who knew what to look for.

The reason for his current stress was simple: Hawkeye. Actually no, that was far from simple, but it should have been. One plain old mercenary; locate, capture, bring in. Except this particular mercenary was apparently so good they didn’t even have a photo to go off. The only thing the truly knew for sure was that he was the greatest marksman Shield had ever seen.

Phil had been on the case for close to seven months now, absolutely trashing his maximum two month capture mission record. He’d chased Hawkeye up and down the globe and every time he thought he had Hawkeye under his thumb ready to capture, this mission always went completely wrong. As a result it felt like he hadn’t been able to close his eyes for more than two hours in months.

So yes, he was stressed.

Right now, he was on a bus somewhere in the United States heading to the place where Hawkeye was allegedly spotted yesterday. The bus wasn’t overly crowded, most of the seats were filled and only he and a younger woman were left to stand.  The bus was mostly filled with people in business suits like him, but there were a couple that weren’t. In particular was the blonde haired man closest to him who was stretched back in the seat, legs spread obscenely in a pair of worn jeans and arms to die for.

Not that Phil noticed that sort of thing.

One of Phil’s hands was braced on the pole beside him to stop him from being thrown around by the rough road they were on. The other rubbed tiredly at his eyes, he really needed to sleep. He had plans to check the scene, if there was anything particularly crucial he’d follow the lead but otherwise he was going back to the hotel he’d booked and crashing.

At that moment the bus hit a pothole and he could hear Fury’s mocking laughter in his head as his hand slipped off the pole and he was sent crashing to the floor. He stayed where he was, dazed momentarily.

“Well if you wanted to get on your knees for me, all you had to do was ask,” said an amused voice from above him.

Phil blinked and looked up, immediately flushing scarlet. He’d been flung sidewards in his fall and had managed to land on his knees, directly between the legs of the attractive man he’d noticed earlier.  To make matters worse his hands had landed on the man’s upper _(firm)_ thighs.

Phil scrambled to his feet. “I am so sorry. I-“ He was cut off as the bus hit another bump and Phil lost his footing again. This time he had managed to land squarely in the other man’s lap.

“Well now you’re just taking advantage of me.” The man teased. He had one of his muscular arms wrapped tight around Phil’s waist to stop him from falling to the floor.

“Oh god,” Phil moaned pitifully, burying his face in his hands. “Can we just pretend this never happened?”

“We could,” he said casually, “but I think it’d be a shame to forget someone this cute.”

Phil’s head jerked up and he was met with piercing blue eyes two inches from his own. Right. He was still on the man’s lap. Phil tried to wriggle off ( _where_ had his grace gone?) but the arm around him tightened, holding him in place.

“I’m Clint, by the way. In case you were wondering the name of the man you’re quite literally throwing yourself at.”

His blush deepened, if that were possible. “Phil Coulson. You seem to be doing a pretty good job at catching me.” Oh no, was that flirting? Was he actually flirting with this man? Would this man –Clint- even be interested in him flirting?

Clint hummed thoughtfully. “Of course, now that I’ve got you I might not want to let you go.” He squeezed the arm around Phil to emphasis his point. “I might just have to take you home with me.”

Oh. Okay.

That answered that question.

Phil swallowed. Of course, there were a hundred different ways he could escape from the arm around him if he really wanted to. But the problem was he wasn’t sure he wanted to let go of. It had been a long while since he had been on the receiving end of this sort of attention and of course he would be propositioned on a bus of all places.

The bus jerked to a halt and brought Phil back to reality. He was on a bus, surrounded by people, on his way to track down the elusive Hawkeye. Clint’s other hand landed on his cloth covered thigh and begun to run his fingers in circles.

Phil shivered at the attention, mind warring. “What are you doing tonight?” Was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Clint lifted an eyebrow, surprised but not displeased. “Nothing I can’t cancel.” Was his reply.

Phil swallowed, was he really going to do this? Yes, yes he was. “I’m free after 7.”

It was about 1 o’clock now, so that left him enough time to check out the scene and get a few hours of much needed sleep.

Clint grinned suddenly and Phil nearly swooned. “Well in that case Phil, how about I meet you at the Italian place of the corner of 3rd street?”

“It sounds wonderful.” Phil hadn’t felt this shy since he was a teenager.

The bus halted again at the side of the road and Clint sighed and patted his leg. “As much as I’d rather stay here with you gorgeous, this is my stop.”

Clint looked expectantly at Phil who stared back blankly for a moment before remembering he was still sitting on the man’s lap. Surrounded by a bus full of people. How embarrassing. He scrambled off Clint’s lap with little grace and really, Phil didn’t think he’d stopped blushing since he’d first fallen over.

Clint stood up with all the grace Phil was lacking and  walked towards the front of the bus, stopping long enough to wink and call over his shoulder, “See you tonight!” before sauntering down the steps and away.

Phil sat down heavily in the seat Clint had just vacated and forced himself not to grin like a teenager who’d just gotten their first date. It took him five minutes to realise he had missed his stop. It took him five seconds to realise he didn’t even care.

 

* * *

 

At five minutes past seven, Phil was inwardly cursing at himself from the inside of the taxi cab. The restaurant he was headed to was only ten minutes from the hotel he was staying at so when he had got back from the scene of the latest Hawkeye spotting with –surprise surprise- no new evidence at around three, he had figured he could sleep until six. Of course, he had slept through his alarm, woken up at 6:45 and had changed and been out the door in record time, but still not fast enough to avoid being late.

Really, Phil should probably take it as a sign of how well his dating attempts usually went and bail out now before it was too late. However, just thinking of those amused blue eyes focusing themselves on him, of the warm muscular arm around his waist… Well, it was safe to assume there was no way Phil could feasibly not want a repeat of that.

At seven minutes past seven, the taxi pulled up alongside the restaurant and Phil all but threw money at the driver before scrambling out. There was no one standing at the door, so it was possible Clint had already gone inside to save a table, or was late himself. Maybe, he had figured Phil wasn’t coming and left. What if-

“There you are, gorgeous.” Drawled a familiar voice as Clint stepped out of the shadows of the building. “Was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

It took all of Phil’s training not to flinch at his sudden appearance. “I- I’m sorry. I swear I’m usually on time, I just slept through my alarm, and I couldn’t find my tie and I really wanted to get here early.” He rambled.

Clint approached smoothly, lightly placing his hands on Phil’s waist and shushing him gently. “It’s all right. I was just teasing.”

Phil’s cheeks felt like they were burning from the moment he felt Clint’s hands. He wondered if this would happen every time. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to finally look at Clint properly. He was wearing a black, finely cut suit that clung in all the right places, with a purple shirt and no tie.

“You look amazing.” Phil breathed out.

Clint smile turned small and pleased. “Thank you sweetheart, you look stunning as well. Do you want to head in?”

Phil ducked his head, he never thought he’d enjoy being called ‘sweetheart’, and previously he would have thought it was too feminine for someone like him. But somehow, it only made his heart jump in his chest when it fell from Clint’s lips. “Sure, I’ve kept you waiting long enough.”

“OK, let’s go.” One of Clint’s hands fell from his waist so he could turn towards the door to the restaurant, but the other simply slid to the small of his back and gently led him inside.

The restaurant was nice; quaint with a comfortable atmosphere and low lighting. Phil had a brief moment to panic about whether reservations were necessary but Clint was already speaking smoothly to a waiter and in moments they had been led to a table in the corner.

 Clint pulled out a chair for Phil and he took it graciously, even when he couldn’t help but ask, “You know, I’m not actually a woman right?” before wincing, because _wow_ way to be impolite.

Clint took his own seat; thankfully his eyes were twinkling in amusement. “I did notice that, thanks for asking. Any particular reason you believe I might think otherwise?”

Phil flushed. “Just… ‘sweetheart’? Pulling out my chair? It seems a little…” He wasn’t sure how to finish.

Clint took pity on him and asked. “The same things I might be expected to do when on a date with a woman, rather than a man?”

“Yes.” Phil said relieved he was being understood.

Clint shrugged, “maybe they are, but I’m not really one to conform to society’s expectations on what is considered okay and not okay to do just because of gender.” He looked concerned for a moment. “But I can stop if it bothers you.”

Phil was speechless.  “No-No it doesn’t um… I kinda like it.” He eventually stuttered out. Who would have thought. The scarily efficient, competent and high level agent he was _, stuttering_ due to a _date_.

Clint brightened immediately and Phil was once again drawn to the depths of colour in his eyes, the shape of his jaw, the fullness of his lips. What was someone who looked like that even giving the time of day to someone like Phil?

A waitress chose that moment to arrive to take their orders and break Phil out of his head. They promptly gave her their orders before she vanished to the other side of the restaurant again.

Clint, who was clearly not privy to Phil’s pitiful self-esteem, just sighed contently. “You really are unbelievably gorgeous.”

Phil gaped at him for a moment. “Me? _Gorgeous?_ I’m not… I mean _you_ are, but…”

“Are you telling me you honestly don’t see how you look?” Clint frowned.

“Of course I see how I look.” Phil said, feeling oddly defensive. “A plain, boring man pushing forty with a receding hairline and body far different from when I was ranger.” God he was stupid, could he make himself seem any less appealing?

“Phil,” Clint said gently, reaching over to take his hand. “Do you know what I see when I look at you?” When Phil bit his lip and shook his head, he continued. “I see a man with the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen, the softest looking hair, the sweetest face when you blush. I see someone strong but shy who I would never call any variation of the word ‘plain’.”

Phil felt like he couldn’t breathe. He barely knew this man and it already felt like Clint’s words were crawling under a skin to make a home for themselves. No one had ever said anything as so kind while looking so god damn sincere to him. “Fuck.” He whispered as he felt a tell-tale prick in his eyes. He was a calm composed Agent of SHEILD and he wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t.

Clint thankfully didn’t bother asking if he was all right when Phil tried to rub surreptitiously at his eyes. He just continued to rub soothing circles on the back of Phil’s hand with his thumb. By the time Phil had managed to get himself under control, the waitress was returning with their food. 

“Sorry.” Phil said quietly, poking at his pasta dish.

Clint waved off his apology. “You don’t get told that very often do you?”

“Try never.” Phil scoffed. “And now my stupid emotions have ruined our date.”

“Hey!” Clint objected. “I wouldn’t class this date as ruined just yet.” His smile was small and almost shy. “I was very much looking forward to learning what type of person you are.”

“What kind of person do you think I am?”

Clint hummed thoughtfully, “I’m not sure yet, but I have a feeling it will surprise me no matter what.”

Feeling pleased at that for but unsure as of why Phil asked, “Well, what kind of person are you?”

“Me? I’m an amazing person.” Clint bragged jokingly, “but other than that, I’m going to need more specifics on what you’d like to know.”

Phil chuckled, before considering. “Do you like living in this city?”

Clint blinked in surprise. “Oh I don’t live here. I’m just here for work; I actually have an apartment back in New York. What about you?”

Phil felt a rush of relief, while the current city they were in wasn’t totally unknown, it’d be a lot of trouble for Phil to keep coming back here when it was so far from the Hub. “I’m actually here on work too, and by funny coincidence, also happen to live in New York.”

Clint leant forward, clearly interested. “Really? That’s great! How long until you finish up… whatever it is you’re doing and head back to New York?”

“I’m a government agent,” Phil informed him, sensing he was fishing for an occupation. “And not for another day or two I don’t think. What about you? What brings you away from home?”

“Oh, I’ll head back tomorrow I think. I finished my job yesterday so there’s no need for me to still be here.” Phil looked confused so he elaborated. “I’m a… bounty hunter of sorts.”

Phil blinked. Well that was… unexpected. “So you travel around a lot then?”

“I’m afraid so, more than I’d like. But ah…” Clint ducked his head, looking nervous, “I’d still like to try… with you, I mean. I don’t know why, but I feel like this could be something worth hanging on to... If you want to, that is. Um…” Clint shoved a forkful of food into his mouth in a clear attempt to stop talking.

Phil found himself feeling inexplicitly charmed. “I can’t promise that my schedule won’t be just as erratic, if not worse, as yours but… I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” He said after swallowing his food, a grin blooming on his face.

“Yeah.” Phil confirmed, feeling like a teenager again.

They finished their meals in what was mostly comfortable silence interspersed with snippets of conversations. During which Phil learnt that Clint had an affinity for the colour purple, which had unfortunately equalled to a ridiculous amount of purple furniture in his apartment, he loved to read non-fictions books and they had a shared hatred of shellfish. Phil also admitted that his own apartment was mostly bland shades of white and grey and he loved to read trashy romance novels and go to flea markets when he had spare time.

Over a shared slice of cheesecake Clint snorted and said. “This is not what I expected to be doing on this trip.”

The corner of Phil’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “I agree with you there, I thought it’d be more of the same. Meaning trying not to pull my hair out over a stupid case I’m working on.”

Clint looked intrigued. “What sort of case?”

“Just looking for someone.” He said vaguely. “Not really the thing I’m supposed to talk about with civilians.”

Clint faked a putout sigh. “I suppose I should just be glad you managed to fall over on the bus. _Twice._ I thought government agents were meant to be all graceful and shit. Although, I’m certainly not protesting anything that gets you into my lap.” He winked.

 Phil flushed. “Can we just never speak of that again?”

“Not a chance, gorgeous.”

Eventually, their spoons scraped the plate clean and they signalled for the bill. Phil opened his mouth to protest when Clint pulled out his wallet but he didn’t get the chance.

“Don’t even think about it.” Clint said with a grin. “This one’s on me, you can pay next time.”

Phil tried to stop the internal cheering at the confirmation of a second date to no avail. “I guess I can live with that.” He said, biting his lip to avoid smiling too hard.

Outside the restaurant Clint ran his hand gently down Phil’s face. “I had a really good time tonight sweetheart. Although,” he chuckled, “I’m against being a romance movie cliché by forgetting to get your number. I’m not really up for running dramatically after your cab in the pouring rain.”

It really said something about how utterly enthralled he’d been by Clint that Phil hadn’t realised it before. “Good thing you remembered. Pining isn’t a good look on me.” He said dryly as he pulled out his phone and Clint did the same.

With a laugh and a sweet smile Clint filled in his contact info. “Everything’s a good look on you.” He countered. Before Phil could even begin to think of a response for that, Clint pulled Phil into his arms, giving him a firm but lingering hug. As he pulled away he brushed a soft kiss onto Phil’s cheek before whispering into his ear. “But I bet you’d look even better in nothing at all.”

In the next moment Clint was hailing a cab and getting in with a quick shout of “Call me when you’re back in New York!” And a cheeky grin while Phil felt helpless to do anything but wave back.

There was something different about Clint Barton. _Maybe_ Phil thought, _after all this time, I’ve found the one that fits._


	2. Heart Flutters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay - Do not expect chapter updates to be this quick again. I would have posted this chapter sometime next week except as I'll be in a different state all next week that's not possible. But, thanks everyone for the feedback on the last chapter I;m glad you guys enjoyed it. I hope this one is just as good!

_I'm scared that you'll compare and I'll look a lifetime past repair_

_I second guess myself to death, I re-solicit every step_

_What if my words are meaningless?_

_What if my heart's misleading this?_

 

“I’ve got a mission for you” Fury said the second the second he Phil stepped into his office. Phil huffed, he’d been back in New York all of five minutes and hadn’t even had the chance to call Clint yet.

“I’ve already got a mission.” He said.

Fury raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been on the Hawkeye case for months and have barely made any progress, I’m pulling you off it.”

Phil glared at the director. “You can’t pull me off this, I’m getting close I can feel it.”

“Phil…” Fury sighed.

“No Nick,” Phil said stubbornly, “I refuse to let you do this. This is my mission, no one else’s.”

Fury’s one eye seemed to trying to burn a hole in Phil’s head, but Phil refused to back down.  Eventually Fury relented. “Fine. You want your mission? You can have it. _On the condition”_ he added, when Coulson’s mouth twitched in triumph, _“_ that you take on small missions based in New York when you’re not chasing Hawkeye halfway across the world.”

Phil thought of Clint, “remaining based in New York won’t be a problem sir.”

Fury eyed him. “Yeah, I bet.” He muttered.

“Sir?” Phil asked, bland expression in place.

Fury wasn’t fooled. “Don’t pull that shit with me Coulson; you look like you are about to start _smiling_ while I’m giving you more work. It’s disconcerting.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Phil said while inwardly cursing himself for being so obvious that _Fury_ noticed.

Speaking of which, the director snorted. “Sure you don’t. Now get the hell out of my office, it’s far too early in the morning to be looking that happy.”

“It’s 3pm, sir.” Phil’s pointed out.

“Exactly.” Fury grumbled. “And Cheese,” he called when Phil had reached the door, “take tomorrow and the weekend off to get that ridiculous look off your face.”

Phil blinked. It was Thursday, which meant Nick had given him a three-day weekend to spend as much time as possible with Clint. “Yes, sir.”  He said trying to keep his face from giving away his glee and departed before Nick could change his mind.

“Comes into my office _smiling._ ” Phil heard him mutter as he left.

* * *

When Phil got home he dropped his bag into his room to be sorted out later and collapsed onto the couch. He let the stress of chasing after Hawkeye melt away and he pulled out his phone, thumbing through his contacts until he found Clint.

For a moment his thumb hovered over the call button, hesitating. Their date had only been two days ago but Phil still worried that maybe Clint had changed his mind since then, maybe he had offered his number out of courtesy rather than any real want of a second date. But… the tender way he’d handled Phil, the sweet smiles and dirty comments didn’t really seem like a courtesy. It seemed like something real. Phil figured the thought of getting to have that again was worth the chance and hit the call button.

Clint picked up on the second ring. “Hey Phil, back in New York sweetheart?” came his smooth voice.

“Hey Clint,” Phil noted with horror his voice sounded breathy, and cleared his throat awkwardly. “I got back about an hour ago.”

“That’s great!” Clint said, “I admit, I was a little worried you wouldn’t call.”

“What? Why?” Phil demanded in shock. What possible reason could _Clint_ have for being worried? Who in their right mind would ever go on date with someone like Clint and not be desperate to call at the first possible moment?

“I know I can come on pretty strong sometimes,” Clint actually sounded sheepish. “And you seemed pretty shy the other night, I thought I might have scared you off.”

“Nothing about you could scare me off.” Phil said immediately, shocked at himself at the sincerity in those words.

Clint chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it, but I think you’d be surprised.”

“Then I look forward to being surprised.” There was a moment of silence where Phil silently worried he’d already ruined it by going too far.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He said eventually. “Moving on, is there any chance you’ve got some free time coming up?”

“As a matter of fact, my boss told me to go home and not come back until Monday because apparently I was smiling and it was ‘disconcerting’” Phil said with a fond roll of his eyes.

Clint burst into laughter. “I think I like this boss of yours.”

“He has his moments.” Phil agreed.

“So you’re free tomorrow?”

“Not tonight?” Phil asked, than winced at the obvious disappointment in his voice.

“No, not tonight.” Clint said gently, “As much as I’d love to see you tonight, I thought our second date should be something a little more adventurous than just dinner, and a lot longer too.”

“More adventurous?” Phil asked hesitantly, wondering if this was Clint’s way of telling him the first date was boring.

“Nothing bad I promise gorgeous.” He reassured. “If it’s okay with you, I’ll pick you up at 12 tomorrow and we can start by getting lunch?”

“Sounds good.” Phil said, a smile creeping up his face involuntarily. “Should I dress for anything in particular?” He would hate to end up being overdressed, or worse underdressed, for whatever Clint had planned.

Clint hummed thoughtfully. “As gorgeous as you looked in your suits, jeans would be the way to go if you have them.”

“You think I don’t I own jeans?” He asked, miffed.

Clint laughed. “Well I guess we’ll see tomorrow.” He teased, before asking “So did you find who you’re looking for yet?”

Phil thought back to the crime scene with no evidence that was one in a long line of others. “Unfortunately not.”

“Aw well, I’m sure you’ll get them eventually.”

“I better.” He sighed, “my boss already tried to pull me off the mission today.”

“Oh?” Clint said, sounding interested. “What happened?”

“I refused of course. It’s ridiculous he thought I’d ever agree.” Phil huffed.

Phil could hear the smile in Clint’s voice when he replied. “Of course. From what I’ve seen I wouldn’t expect any less.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Phil asked suspiciously.

“Nothing bad I promise!” He chuckled. “Just that you seem very determined and driven, I like that.”

“Oh.” Phil bit his lip nervously. “My boss told me something else too.”

Clint made an encouraging noise and Phil quickly forced out. “I’m supposed to be based in New York for most of the time now so I’ll probably be free a lot more often…” he trailed off.

“That’s great!” Clint enthused. “I’m thinking I’ll be in New York for a while too so we’ll be able to spend a lot more time than I expected together. I mean” he tripped over his words for a minute, “if ah, that’s what you…”

“Yes.” Phil agreed too quickly then couldn’t help but grin. “I thought you were meant to be the smooth talking one?”

Clint laughed again. “I guess we’re not too good at this yet.” He paused thoughtfully, “It’s good we’ll have a long time to practice then.”

Phil’s breath caught in his throat. That scarcely known each for all of a couple days and Clint was already making casual comments on them having a long term relationship.

When the silence dragged on too long, Clint cautiously broke it. “Too much?” he ventured.

“I take it back.” Phil said eventually.

“Take what back?” Clint asked worriedly.

“You are the smooth talking one.” There was a beat of silence before they both laughed and the tension was broken.

Before either of them could pick up the conversation Phil heard another voice in the background of Clint’s call sounding annoyed. Feeling insecure but not willing to admit it, he kept his voice level as he asked. “Who’s that?”

“Don’t worry; it’s just my best friend, Nat.” Clint was more perceptive than he realised. “She’s bugging me because I promised to go down to the gym with her half an hour ago.” Phil could practically hear the eye roll. “And I told her _I’m busy!”_ He said the last part louder, presumably to whoever Nat was.

The woman must have moved closer to the phone, because he could hear he next words. _“Yes I know you’re on the phone with Phil ‘he’s so gorgeous Nat you have no idea’ Coulson but I want to train._ Now. _”_

Phil blushed unexpectedly. Had Clint really been talking about him already?

“Nat!” Clint cried in outrage. “I told you that in _private_.”

_“The longer you delay the more I spill. Now move it.”_

Clint sighed. “You heard the slavemaster, I’ve been summoned –Ow Nat-.”He ended in a hiss.

Phil chuckled. “I better let you go then. Although I don’t think I’d mind hearing more of whatever you’ve been saying about me.”

“Not a chance, Sweetheart.” Clint said.

Phil sighed dramatically. “Until next time then.”

“All right. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, text me your address. Later, beautiful.”

“Me too. Bye Clint.” Phil said before Clint hung up.

Phil quickly sent his address lest he forgot if he tried to do it later. Then he fell back against the couch and grinned, mentally planning his outfit for tomorrow already. He checked the time, he’d been on the phone to Clint for over half an hour but it was still too early to make dinner. Phil stood up, intent on unpacking from his trip and then maybe relaxing on the couch watching Supernanny, and if he couldn’t stop grinning for the next hour who would know?

* * *

Phil stared at himself in the mirror for what had to have been the tenth time that morning. He took in his own worn jeans (which he did in fact own thank you very much); white button up shirt with his sunglasses tucked into the collar and tried to see himself as Clint did. No such luck. He checked the time and sighed, he still had ten minutes to go and embarrassingly overeager as it was, Phil had been ready for over an hour already.

He applied a little of his favourite cologne, trying not to think about how long it had been since he last had the chance to wear it, and gave himself was last once over before exiting his bathroom. Phil was contemplating whether it would be easier if he waited outside of his building when there was a knock at the door. Phil felt pleasantly surprised, Clint was a whole seven minutes early.

After checking the peep-hole to make sure it was actually Clint (Phil was nothing if not cautious) he pulled open the day, unable to stop the smile already growing on his face.

Clint had a similar look, “Hey, beautiful, long time no see.”

“It’s been three days.” Phil couldn’t help but point out.

“I know.” Clint grinned. “Are you ready to go?”

Phil nodded, tucking his phone and wallet into his jacket.

“Okay good. Got something for you. Catch.”

It was only Phil’s trained instincts that allowed him to snatch whatever Clint had thrown at him out of the air before he could even really acknowledge what he said. Looking down he noticed he’d grabbed a bike helmet. “I’m guessing you drive a motorbike?”

“Got it in one.” Phil noticed Clint had a second helmet held in his own hand, while one arm was still suspiciously behind his back. Seeing Phil’s curious gaze Clint pulled his arm out from behind him to thrust a single purple carnation towards him. “This is for you as well.”

Phil took it carefully, trying to hide the way his heart was tripping over itself. “Purple, of course.”

“Did you expect anything less? Also, sorry if you feel like I’m turning you into a female date stereotype again but I saw it and thought of you. Do guys even give other guys flowers?” Clint rambled.

Phil just smiled, cheeks tinged red. “No one’s ever given me flowers before.”

“I didn’t technically give you flowers; I just gave you _a_ flower.” Clint pointed out.

“Well, no one has ever done that either.” He said, ducking back inside his apartment. Clint followed him in, taking in everything with interested eyes. “I told you it was bland.”

“It looks very sophisticated.” Clint observed, “but it doesn’t look like you spend much time here.”

Phil flicked through his kitchen cupboards, looking for a vase. God, did he even own a vase? “That’s because I don’t, I’m usually away on some form off business.” He would just have to use a tall glass, Phil decided, finding one and filling it with water. He placed the carnation into the water and stepped back to admire it for a minute.

Phil didn’t notice Clint coming up behind him until two warm hands landing on his hips, the bike helmet abandoned on a nearby table, and Clint’s chin rested on his shoulder in order to see. A warm puff of air hit his ear and Phil’s cheeks flooded with heat almost immediately. Clint was a solid wall of warmth along his back and he couldn’t help but melt into the embrace.

They stood like that for a long moment, simply soaking up each other’s warmth before Clint pressed his lips to Phil’s shoulder and patted his hip, stepping back.

“If we don’t leave now we’ll never get to lunch.” Clint chuckled.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Phil said before he could stop himself.

Thankfully, Clint didn’t comment although his eyes softened. “Unfortunately I’ve made plans for today, maybe we can just stay in tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Phil questioned as they finally made it out of the apartment, picking up the helmets as they went.

“Of course,” Clint said. “Like I’m going to let what I imagine is a rare weekend off go to waste.”

They made it out his apartment building and to where Clint had parked his bike. Clint slid his helmet on and mounted the bike and Phil had to take a moment to admire how good he looked like that; jeans clinging to his legs and the way the shirt wrapped around his stunning arm muscles. By the time he’d trailed his eyes up to Clint’s face he was met with a knowing smirk that made Phil blush, and yank his helmet onto his head to hide it.

Clint’s words, “It’s okay sweetheart, I like that you look. I know I do.” did nothing to abate it.

Phil swing his leg over the bike, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against Clint’s back as he wound his arms around his waist. “Where are we going?”

The engine purred beneath them. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” Clint said, and took off.

* * *

 

They ended up at a little hole-in-the-wall diner that Phil was sure most people would walk straight past and never notice. He took in the cracked paint and faded sign before turning his curious eyes on Clint, who to his surprise looked anxious.

“I know it doesn’t look like much,” He said quickly, “But I promise the foods great and really, it only looks bad from the outside-“

“I’m sure it will be wonderful.” Phil interrupted.

Clint’s shoulder sagged minutely in relief, a moment later his relaxed expression returned. “Well then, shall we go in?”

Phil nodded his agreement and felt pleased when Clint’s hand rested on his lower back to guide him in, like he had at the restaurant. Inside, the diner looked much more homely. The soft reds and browns gave it a comfortable and relaxed atmosphere that Phil found himself liking immediately.

Clint guided him over to a cosy booth in the corner and to Phil’s surprise settled beside him rather than on the other side of the booth.

“It was too far away from you over there.” Was all he said. Phil eyed the distance of the short table dubiously, fairly certain it was smaller than the restaurant table from the other night but didn’t comment.

A bubbly waitress appeared at their table a few moments later. “Hello, what can I get for you today?”

Phil scanned over the menu briefly while Clint ordered. “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with extra fried on the side, and a chocolate milkshake. Phil?”

Deciding to treat himself, Phil decided “I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger as well, but salad instead of fries and vanilla thick shake.”

The waitress jotted down the orders quickly before smiling brightly at them, “Ok, that won’t be long.” She said and vanished into the kitchens.

Clint wrinkled his nose. “Vanilla?”

“Do you have a problem with vanilla?” Phil asked.

Clint smirked. “In the bedroom or as a flavour?”

Heat bloomed in Phil’s cheeks as he spluttered. “I didn’t mean-“

“I know,” Clint chuckled, “You’re just so cute when you blush.”

That, of course, made Phil blush harder and duck his head. When he dared to glance up Clint was still staring at him, resting his chin on a propped up hand, with a smile. “I’m not cute.” He grumbled.

Clint only smiled wider and leant over to brush a kiss to Phil’s temple. “Yes you are.”

Phil wasn’t sure what to say to that other than a protest, luckily, their meals arrived and he used his food as an excuse not to answer. Or at least, he did until he took his first bite and promptly moaned at the taste. “This is amazing.” He said, groaning around another bite.

Clint coughed. “Sure is.” He said, voice rough. Confused, Phil looked over to Clint’s hand frozen halfway to his mouth, his eyes focused on him, pupils dilated.

“Oh.” Phil said.

Clint shook himself out of his stupor, and took a bite of his arm burger. “I have to say, I know the foods good. But this is the first time I’ve got turned on watching someone eat.”

It was Phil’s turn to stare. “You’re…”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “with the sounds you were making, you bet I am. That isn’t to say to stop making them though, just maybe not in a diner where I could get in trouble for public indecency.”

Unable to help himself, Phil wondered what Clint would classify as public indecency. Note to self, he thought dazedly, unconsciously moaning over food was a turn on for Clint, and apparently _that_ was a turn on for Phil.

“Too much?” The object of what Phil was sure to be _many_ fantasies, asked when the silence dragged on.

“Umm, maybe?” Phil said, because as much as his head was swimming with indecent thoughts, a small ball of anxiety had begun building at how many sexual references Clint had made already. Was he going to expect sex tonight? Phil had always been someone who needed to truly get to know someone before being comfortable undressing in front of them, but Clint was clearly not.

“Hey,” Clint said gently, placing down his food to rest his hand on Phil forearm. “That’s okay, I’ll try to turn it down a little. Now, I don’t know what you’re thinking but you’ve got this worried look in your eye, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve never been a man who can just jump into bed with someone they barely know,” Phil said carefully. “And I’m afraid that you might be.” The fear that Clint wanted him only as another notch on his belt was hard to squash.

“I admit, in the past I have been that person.” Clint said slowly, clearing considering his every word. “But they weren’t they kind of people you date, if you know what I mean. But I promise you Phil, _you are different._ ” He scooted closer so he could wrap an arm around Phil’s waist. “I don’t mind waiting however long it takes for you to be comfortable with me. I don’t want expect anything you’re not willing to give and you could tell me that you didn’t want to do anything ever but I’d still be here. My hand and I would be very well acquainted” Beside him, Phil snorted, “But I’d be here.”

 “Thank you.” Phil sighed, leaning into him. God, how had he ever gotten so lucky? “You might not have noticed but I have a few self-esteem issues.”

“I gathered that yes,” Clint said dryly. “We’re not very good at keeping our date topics light, are we?”

“Sorry.” Phil apologised.

“Nah,” Clint brushed it off, tightening the arm around Phil. “This one was on me.  I told you I can come on pretty strong, so I’m sorry about that.”

“But I’m the one who took it too seriously.” He insisted.

“This is a ridiculous argument.” Clint said, letting go of Phil’s waist with one last squeeze. “So let’s finish our food before it gets cold so we can get on with the rest of our day.”

Phil’s burger was not as warm as before, but still just as good. “So what do you have planned next?” Phil asked, sipping at his thick shake, trying to turn the topic back to something lighter.

Clint grinned mischievously “You’ll just have to wait and see.”


	3. By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! It turns out writer's block paired with the last term of school for the year makes it hard to write. However, next week is my last week of school, then eight weeks of holidays (Woo!). Also, I think this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous too but hopefully you all still enjoy it.

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

* * *

 

“I admit this is not what I was expecting.”

“I bet no one has taken you here before.” Clint grinned.

Phil blinked. “No, I can safely say you are the first person to ever take me rock climbing on a date.”

“Good.” Clint said, grabbing his hand to tug him inside. The casual affection made Phil’s heart flutter and he inwardly slapped himself for it.

They went in, Clint paying before Phil could offer to split it. Clint winked at Phil’s disgruntled expression as he grabbed their harnesses, holding one out for Phil to take. They both took a moment to strap themselves into the harness, ensuring it was tightened properly.

“Which one do you want to attempt first?” Clint asked, grinning widely.

“I don’t even remember the last time I went rock climbing, so let’s start off easy.”

Clint nodded and led him over to one of the easier walls.

“Do you come here a lot?” Phil asked curiously, watching Clint move around and attach the clips to Phil’s harness with ease.

Clint shrugged. “Every now and again. It’s a different, a lot more fun, way of building up arm strength so…”

Phil automatically found his eyes drawn to Clint’s muscular arms, remembering what the strength he’d felt when they were wrapped around him. Noticing him staring, Clint flexed his arms playfully and laughed when Phil’s cheeks immediately heated at being caught.

“Ready to go?” Clint asked when he finished chuckling.

Mentally planning his path up the wall he nodded. Clint gripped the adjacent rope and gestured for him to start. Gripping each hold he scaled the wall easily, feeling giddy when he reached the top without problem. Looking down he saw Clint grinning back at him.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Clint teased, “this is only the easy wall.” Tightening his hands on his rope he continued. “Now, just lean back and let go and I’ll lower you down.”

Without thinking Phil followed his instructions, but as he hung in the air, slowly moving towards the ground, he blinked. Just like that, he had believed Clint.  To be honest, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had just blindly trusted someone’s words. He’d known Clint for not even a week and here he was, trusting Clint not to let him fall.

Back on the ground Clint grinned at him. “Ready for more?”

“Of course.” Phil sniffed. Out of the corner of his eye he watched him fiddle with the metal clasps and his stomach flipped a little when Clint looked up and smiled. It was ridiculous that someone his age could be this smitten over someone he barely knew. They took turns climbing walls of varying degrees of difficulty, all of which Phil noticed with interest, Clint scaled with ease.

“Romeo Romeo, wherefore out thou Romeo?” Clint called dramatically from the top of one of the more difficult walls. “Are you saying our love story is doomed to end horribly?” Phil said, trying to contain his giggles. “I thought it was fitting in the moment, but maybe not.” Clint allowed. “Do you have anything better?” “Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair.” Phil said in a monotone. Clint let out a burst of rambunctious laughter, but never so much as lost his footing. “Oh, my Prince Charming is here to rescue me!” Clint cried in a deliberately breathy voice.

Phil snorted, but couldn’t stop the grin on his face. Was this what it was like to date a civilian? Phil couldn’t help but think he liked it. They stayed at the rock climbing gym, which was by far the most unorthodox place Phil had ever been taken on a date, for just over an hour. In that time they took turns before attaching their harnesses to the self-belay so they could race each other up the walls. To Phil’s surprise Clint easily succeeded in leaving him behind in the dust, his arms flexing as he scaled to the top of one of the more difficult walls in ten seconds flat.

“Where to next?” Phil asked as they exited. Clint raised an eyebrow at him and Phil blushed, realising he’d just assumed the date wasn’t over yet.

Before Phil could correct his assumption, Clint took his hand and smiled. “As it so happens, I’m not quite ready to let you go yet. I admit I don’t have any other plans, but maybe I could take us to the park and we could walk around for a while?”

Pleased he wasn’t the only feeling that way, Phil smiled. “I’d like that.”

Sliding back onto the bike, Phil felt more comfortable with wrapping his arms around Clint’s waist. He noticed Clint was only occasionally reckless when driving, although he felt that had more to do with the fact Phil was with him than anything.

At the park Phil was the one to grab Clint’s hand and they walked hand in hand along the path. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with the soft smile he got in return.

“How’d you get so good at rock climbing?” He asked after a while of strolling through the park in silence, “I mean, you were taking the most difficult path every time and yet I didn’t see you slip even _once.”_

“I go there a lot.” Clint said lightly, but avoided Phil’s eyes.

“Is that the only reason?” He prompted, sensing there was more.

Clint let go off Phil’s hand to run it messily through his hair. He walked off the path to sit at a nearby park bench, Phil followed immediately and settled beside him, realising he’d unintentionally overstepped.

“I’m sorry.” Phil said, gnawing his lip between his teeth. “Forget I asked.”

Clint reached over to squeeze his knee briefly. “No, it’s okay. I just didn’t expect it, which was stupid because I should have figured you’d ask. It’s just not exactly a second-date kind of answer. I don’t think we’re at the revealing of heavy topics part of our relationship yet.”

Leave it to Phil to stumble onto the off-limits topic, not that he knew what was so off-limits about it. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s a long story.” Clint replied, which wasn’t exactly a yes or a no.

Curiosity to know what being able to rock-climb meant to do with heavy conversations, warred with not wanting to make Clint more uncomfortable than he already was.  “Maybe you could just give me the really short version?” He suggested, “And then when we know each other better we could revisit this topic if you’re comfortable with that.”

Clint mulled it over. “Okay. So the really short version, is that… I actually grew up in the circus.”

Phil blinked. That was not what he had expected, although made sense. Dozens of questions immediately flooded to the forefront of his mind but he pushed them back, respecting Clint’s hesitance to elaborate.

“Wow.” Phil said lamely, unsure of how else to answer.

Clint snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

Phil lips quirked upwards but he restrained himself from saying anything else. When the silence continued for too long Clint started to fidget, not meeting his eyes.

“I’m sure you have questions.”

He did. Over two dozen questions in fact, just off the top of his head. But even without the aura of unease Clint was sporting Phil would have known to leave these questions for a later time.

“I do have a question.” Phil said instead, deciding to ask something else he’d been wondering. Clint looked uneasy, but wordlessly gestured for him to continue.

“Did you really talk to your best friend about me?”

The distraction worked brilliantly. Clint’s cheeks immediately turned redder than Phil had ever seen them and he started spluttering in shock.

Phil laughed softly while trying not to stare too obviously, though he wasn’t sure if he was actually successful. A shy, embarrassed Clint was an unfamiliar sight and it Phil quickly memorised it as one of his favourite expressions he had seen so far.

“That wasn’t…  She… I didn’t…” Clint gave up with a huff. “Yes fine I talked about you. It’s impossible to hide anything from her, and the moment I walked through the door once I got home she just looked at me said “Who’s the guy?” She’s psychic I swear.”

Clint didn’t notice the way Phil bit the side of his cheek to stop himself from grinning openly. Somehow, this gorgeous, irresistible man had been affected that much by _Phil_ that it was immediately obvious to a person close to him.

Clint continued on, unaware of the warmth Phil could feel settling in close to his heart. “So I think I might have gushed about you, just a little. But you were so cute, and perfect and-“

Phil coughed. “The last thing I am is perfect.” He said.

Clint shot him a cheesy grin. “Perfectly imperfect then.”

Phil rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“But my point is,” Clint said. “That because of that, Nat won’t stop teasing me about it in just about every language she knows. Which is a lot, by the way.”

Phil chuckled. “Sounds like you’re pretty close.”

Clint hummed in agreement.” Yeah. For a long time I guess she’s been all that I had, you know? Without her, I don’t know where I would be.”

“It must be nice to have someone you know you can trust unconditionally like that.” Phil said wistfully.

Clint looked at him. “You don’t have anyone like that?”

Phil shrugged. “I have friends, colleagues, and parents and a sister that live out in California. But I don’t think I’ve ever been as close to someone as you seem to be with Nat.”

Phil didn’t realise he had been staring at the ground until warm fingers were on his chin, tilting his head up until he was looking Clint in the eyes. Almost before he could stop himself, his eyes flickered down to Clint’s lips and back. Clint was watching him, those intense eyes focused on his own and Phil felt trapped in place, but found he didn’t mind.

Slowly, giving him time to pull away, Clint leant forwards until their faces were only inches apart. “Maybe I could be that person.” Clint whispered, before leaning in the rest of the way.

The kiss was chaste, sweet and everything Phil could want. When Clint pulled back, Phil blinked open eyes he didn’t remember shutting to find he was being watched fondly. He couldn’t help but reach up and pull Clint in for a second, slightly longer but no less gentle kiss.

When they parted for the second time Clint took the opportunity to stand up, grabbing Phil’s hand to pull him up with him. They found they didn’t need to say anything else, both feeling lighter than they had in years. They continued walking for another half an hour, sharing shy smiles and squeezing each other’s hand on occasion.

Eventually, they wandered back to where the motorcycle was parked. “All right, time to take you home gorgeous.” Clint said with his signature smirk.

Phil smiled at the pet name and slid his helmet on. “After you.”

 Clint straddled the bike and Phil followed, immediately burying his head into Clint’s back and inhaling the now familiar scent.  “Ready when you are.” He said, and Clint revved the bike before taking off.

The ride back to Phil’s apartment was shorter than he would have liked, wanting to prolong their time together. Being with Clint was unlike anything he had experienced before. His previous dating experience was generally the classic dinner and a movie, something routine and expected. Clint however was anything but expected. He was a breath of warm air on a cool night and Phil hadn’t even noticed how cold he’d gotten inside. The feared ‘ice cold’ Phil Coulson could feel himself thawing in the presence of Clint, who seemed so happy to share the warmth in his eyes.

Clint showed off his gentlemanly ways by walking Phil to the door of his apartment. Unlocking the door, Phil turned to say goodbye and found strong hands on his hips, pulling him in for their third kiss. By the time Clint pulled away Phil was flushed, and his breathing was heavier.

“I had an excellent time today sweetheart,” Clint informed him, cupping his face to press a brief peck to his lips, like he couldn’t get enough. “Interested in a repeat tomorrow night? Maybe see a movie or something?”

Phil considered his options, although saying no wasn’t really an option at all. “Well if I remember correctly you told me I could pay for our second date but you didn’t give me the chance. So how about I pay for pizza and we can watch movies on my couch?”

Clint grinned. “I look forward to it.” He said. “As long as we don’t watch Titanic, Nat loves that movie for some weird reason and if I have to watch it one more time I might cry.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we.” Phil teased.

“Absolutely not, I’m an ugly crier.” Clint informed him.

“So Disney movies are out as well?”

Clint gaped at him in mock outrage. “How dare you insinuate I cry in Disney movies. However, on a totally unrelated note, anyone who didn’t cry in Up is lying.”

Phil laughed. “Duly noted. Is coming over at six okay with you?”

“That should be fine. I’ll text you tomorrow anyway.”

“Okay.”

They both stared at each other for a minute, not wanting to leave. Eventually Clint sighed, “Okay, I have to go but I will see you later.” He leant in for one last kiss than strode off down the hall.

Phil entered his apartment, unable to stop the giddy smile from taking over his face. He still couldn’t quite get over the fact that someone like Clint wanted to spend any amount of time with him but he sure wasn’t about to complain. He felt the strange urge to just shout it out but restrained himself. Instead he picked up his phone. Phil might not have the unmistakable bond Nat and Clint seemed to share, he did still have a few close friends.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up. “Hill.”

“Hey Maria.”

“Coulson? Shouldn’t you be relaxing? I heard you managed to get a long weekend, don’t tell me you’ve found trouble already.”

Phil already felt stupid for calling, but he needed someone to share his excitement. “No, for once I’ve actually managed to have a fun day, and there weren’t even any terrorists involved.”

He could almost feel her eyebrows go up before a familiar suspicious glare took its place. “Okay then spill. What’s going on?”

“I met someone.” Phil said quickly, feeling like he couldn’t get the words out fast enough.

There was a few second of shocked silence. “ _What?_ When was this? Do I know them? You didn’t meet them on the internet did you Coulson, because you know they never end well.”

Phil choked on a laugh, not sure if he should be insulted or not. “No I didn’t meet him on the _internet_.”

“Oh, so it’s a he.” Maria said, sounding interested.

“Yes. His name is Clint. I met him when I was looking for Hawkeye last week.” He said hoping the vague answer would suffice. He should have known better.

“I’m sensing there’s more to the story.” She prompted.

Phil sighed. “I wasn’t holding on well enough on the bus and I fell on him.” Twice, actually, but she didn’t need to know that. “Happy?’

Maria laughed, loudly, for almost a minute. “Only you could have the entirety of Shield recruits terrified of you competence and then fall over on a bus.” She giggled.

“Well it worked for me didn’t it.” He grumbled.

“Seems like it.” She acknowledged. There was a few seconds of silence before she broke it. “So Phil…” She said slyly, and Phil grimaced, recognising that tone. “Is he hot?”

“Maria!” He spluttered for a moment before sighing. “Hotter than the lab tech on third.”

Maria whistled. “Wow, you caught yourself a good one. How many dates have you gone on so far?”

“Two. But he’s coming over again tomorrow.” He admitted.

“You really seem to like this guy. Don’t you?”

“I think I could.” Phil said softly.

“Well just be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Maria said.

“I could take him in a fight and you know it.” Phil said, deliberately misinterpreting.

Maria sighed. “And _you_ know that’s not what I meant. But right now some politician in Poland is causing a fuss so I have to go deal with that.  But expect this conversation to be continued when you’re back at work. I want to know _everything._ ”

Phil snorted. “Have fun with that, and we’ll see.”

“ _Everything,_ Phil.” She said before hanging up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment are love.  
> Check me out on tumblr! www.setfiretotheshadows.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love that motivate me to write more :)


End file.
